


Silk

by spoony_monster (spoonorita)



Series: AkuSai Month [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoony_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your boxers are silk," Lea murmured, his lips against Isa's throat, and a hand massaging at a very noticeable bulge at the front of said silk boxers. Isa bit his tongue to keep silent. "That's so very sexy of you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> I should have posted this well over a month ago but I was lazy

"Silk?" Lea asked.

Isa gasped, sliding himself out from under Lea, and away from the prodding hands that were stroking the waistband of his boxers, exposed beneath the undone button of his jeans. "Huh?" He asked dumbly, in an attempt to sit himself upright. It was uncomfortably hot and the overwhelming scent of Lea on the bed, in the room, and just Lea himself was intoxicating. Lea scoot himself forward and pinned Isa back down onto the bed with his hips.

"Your boxers are silk," Lea murmured, his lips against Isa's throat, and a hand massaging at a very noticeable bulge at the front of said silk boxers. Isa bit his tongue to keep silent. "That's so very sexy of you."

"I-Its hot outside," Isa gasped between his words at Lea's more than skilled hands. "And they feel cool against my skin." Though not so cool now. His entire body was hot and flushed, and his underwear was sticking to his sweaty skin, and he knew that he could not use the summer weather as an excuse for his hot and bothered condition. The blame for that rested entirely on Lea. "Besides, I don't think they're actually silk. Probably - _ah_ \- just a synthetic material made to resemble it.  _Oh god,_ _ **Lea**_!"

Lea was suddenly down by his hips, his lips tracing the waistband of Isa's underwear as he tugged his pants further down his hips, leaving a few kisses on the skin of his pelvis just under his navel before those silk (not silk) boxers slid down to rest around his thighs, releasing his erection.

Isa felt exposed go the world, even though his world consisted of Lea and an empty bedroom, and the half-lidded green eyes that glanced at him from his pelvis. Those eyes undressed him to his core, and it was the only time he ever felt truly naked.

Those eyes redirected their focus and he was suddenly engulfed by a hot mouth, Lea's tongue sliding down the underside of his erection as he lowered his face so that his lips were nearly touching Isa's hips, before pulling away again and leaving completely to drag his tongue up his cock, the cool breeze from the fan in the window sending a shudder down Isa's spine as it hit the saliva that Lea had left behind. Lea's fingers were bunched in the silk of Isa's underwear, twitching and feeling the silk and Isa imagined that it felt as good on Lea's hands as it did around his unmentionables, and within seconds, that smooth silk was sliding down his legs and tossed unceremoniously behind Lea onto a cluttered and dirty floor. Lea's face returned to Isa's groin and his mouth returned to Isa's cock and Isa wiggled his shoulders and dug himself deeper into Lea's duvet, gasping as Lea gave a harsh suck.

Isa's fingers grabbed and trailed through red hair, loose and floppy as opposed to stiff and spiky like Lea usually wore it, because the summer heat usually melted the gel from his hair so Lea often forwent that particular morning routine this time of year, and Isa wished he would forgo it more often because Lea's hair framed his face nicely and it was just so  _soft_.

"Your hair is silk too," Isa murmured, and Lea responded with a hum that sent shudders up his spine and through his limbs. "You should leave it down more often."

Lea pulled back with a lewd slurp to speak. "My hair has the texture of a dead raccoon,"

Isa laughed out loud, running his fingers through Lea's hair again before cradling his hands around Lea's temples as the redhead went down on him again. "A silky raccoon,"

Isa guided Lea's face every time he bobbed his head, and within a few minutes, Isa's groin started getting tight, "L-Lea... I'm gonna--"

Lea pulled himself away with a harsh suck just before Isa lost it; Isa's legs were twitching and his cock was throbbing and the tightness started to go away with the lack of attention; he hadn't wanted to come this way, it was more fun when he and Lea came together.

Isa didn't know when Lea had managed to shed his pants, but Lea was suddenly in his face, hips pressed against his and his erection grinding into his pelvis. Isa gasped and wrapped his legs around Lea's hips.

Lea pressed their lips together before backing away again. "Maybe we can use those pretty silk boxers to clean up afterward,"

"Oh god, please don't," Isa replied.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Isa clutching worn, rough sheets and silky red hair.


End file.
